Malice
Malice is the femslash ship between Margo Hanson and Alice Quinn from The Magicians fandom. Canon Season 1 UNAUTHORIZED MAGIC Margo, Quentin and Eliot are sitting together when Margo notices Alice. She says that there’s one of those every year, Quentin asks what she means, and she clarifies that she mean overachievers. Shy but is smarter than everyone so knows that everyone hates them. Quentin has no idea how Alice does magic, and Margo is shocked to find that’s Alice Quinn. Margo says not to compare himself since she comes from a whole family of magicians. She then calls to Alice, to join them and make some friends, but Alice just quickly walks away. THE SOURCE OF MAGIC Alice, Eliot, Quentin and Margo get to the cottage. Alice tries to leave, but Margo pulls her to her room and tells her that she has the perfect dress for Alice. In Margo's room Alice drinks from a bottle. She asks if Alice knows what the thing was that attacked the class, but Alice doesn’t know. Margo says she thought Alice might know given her family. Alice says that her family didn't teach her, and Margo says hers too. They were just pointless and toxic. Alice says that she never formally learned magic as a kid, and Margo says that she heard that Alice was never invited to take the entrance exam. She then asks how she was even able to find Brakebills. Alice says that it’s not that hard, and Margo says they’re in the Bermuda Triangle of Upstate New York. She asks how Alice was able to get through the wards, and Alice just says that her parents had alumni keys. But Margo knows that those are unstealable. Alice says that she stole one, and just wanted to go to school. She asks why Margo cares, Margo says because she’s curious and might actually want to be Alice’s friend. Alice doesn’t feel like Margo wants to be her friend, but Margo just scoffs. Alice says she needs to go and hands Margo the bottle, quickly leaving. CONSEQUENCES OF ADVANCED SPELLCASTING In the main room, Alice looks over one of the horses, definitely Charlie. Quentin asks why Charlie would want to drown a bunch of psychics, just as Margo walks in asking if they’ve met them. She asks if they’re talking about what happened at Woof, but Alice says that they’re having a private conversation. Margo says well, meow and walks away. Alice and Quentin share a look, Quentin asks what that was. Alice says that she doesn’t trust Margo. Quentin moves it back to Charlie and tells her that drowning people is a little violent. She suggests that Charlie might not have even known what he’s doing. He asks how they get in contact with Charlie without him trying to drown them, but Alice doesn’t know. Alice starts to go through possible spells, but Quentin suggests talking to Margo, much to Alice’s annoyance. They’re interrupted by Eliot needing Quentin’s help. Before he leaves, Quentin tells Alice that she needs more information, and Margo’s discipline is gossip. Margo looks at Alice, but Alice just looks away. Alice looks over to Margo several times, Margo looking over once. She tells Margo that she needs her help, Margo asking if it was that hard. Alice says that she’s just trying to find out what happened to her brother, who was a physical kid five years ago named Charlie. Margo tells her that she heard about it, saying that Alice is starting to make sense now. The awkwardness, the air of tragedy. Alice just wants her to tell her about Charlie, but as much as Margo hates to admit it she doesn’t know. Although she does know about someone who might. She takes her to a picture of a group and points out Emily Greenstreet. Alice asks who she is, but Margo doesn’t know, just that when Charlie died she took it hard and went full muggle. Alice asks where she is now, and Margo tell her the city and that Fogg set her up with a job, so she knows they’re hiding something big. Margo says she knows how to find her, and she’ll show Alice, but Alice prefers to go alone. Margo says that she knows she would, but Alice doesn’t really have a choice. Emily is walking when she passes Margo and Alice. Margo stops her, and Alice tells her that Charlie was her brother, and she just want to know what happened to him. Alice, Margo and Emily go to a cafe, where Emily tells them that Charlie niffined out trying to fix her from a spell gone wrong. Alice walks down the stairs with all her stuff, Margo asking where she’s going. Alice says she’s leaving, and that Margo should be happy since there’s less competition. Margo says that she likes competition and watches as Alice leaves. Moments Season 1 Unauthorized Magic * Alice calls Eliot and Margo's comments cruel and unoriginal. The Source of Magic * Eliot and Margo check on Quentin and Alice after the attack by the beast. * Margo places her arm around Alice, asking if she’s okay. * Margo pulls Alice away. * Alice and Margo chuckle over their awful parents. Consequences of Advanced Spellcasting * Margo asks what took Alice and Quentin so long. * Margo and Eliot watch Quentin and Alice. * Margo calls Alice Kitty Cat. Fanon Fans started to ship the two in season 1 due to Margo welcoming Alice. They started to have less interactions as the series went on, so shipping began to die down. On AO3, Malice is the fifth most written relationship for Margo and the second most written for Alice. It's also the tenth most written in The Magicians (TV) tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : Navigation